Porque Dinamarca e Islandia son de Noruega
by LokiSexual
Summary: En su momento, Dinamarca se quedó sólo y ni siquiera sabía del amor de Noruega. Y Noruega no sabía que eso existía. Tampoco sabían que iban a ser los papás de Islandia. One-shot.


Puu~, hacía tiempo que no escribía fics!! Por fin me vino la inspiración

**Pareja:** Denmark x Norway/Dennis x Jan || Pequeña mención de Suecia x Finlandia/Berwald x Tino

**Descripción:** En su momento, Dinamarca se quedó sólo y ni siquiera sabía del amor de Noruega. Y Noruega no sabía que eso existía. Tampoco sabían que iban a ser los papás de Islandia. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes NO son míos, son del magnífico Hidekaz Himaruya. YAOI, si no te gusta, no sé que haces buscando fics de Hetalia. Agresividad por parte de Norge XD. He cambiado la forma de hablar de Berwald para que nos enteremos todos y suene más serio, no lo veo serio hablando de una manera tan cómica DX

**Notas: **Tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre estos dos. Dinamarca es taaaan adorable, y Noruega...lo amo tanto!! Bueno, nada, que me enrollo.

_**Porque Dinamarca e Islandia son de Noruega.**_

Hacía un bonito día en Dinamarca. Físicamente, claro. Dinamarca estaba encerrado en su habitación. Tanto Suecia como Finlandia habían desaparecido de la magnífica casa del danés. Ahora sólo estaban Noruega y él. ¿Que había pasado? Eso era fácil de ver. No hacía falta mirar mucho más allá que dos o tres años. Guerras. Con Suecia, para que este pudiese marchar por fin. Finlandia se alió con él...y pasó lo que pasó. Den rió falsa e irónicamente.

Noruega, aquel jovencito de pelo rubio, pálido y de ojos azul oscuro se encontraba en el sofá del salón cuando escuchó aquella falsa risa. «Den no se ríe así.», pensó el noruego. Decidió ir a ver que pasaba cuando, con un fogonazo, recordó lo sucedido anoche.

_Flashback._

Suecia estaba terriblemente enfadado. Ninguno de los nórdicos le había visto así hasta ahora. Ni siquiera Finlandia.

-Eres egoísta, muy egoísta, Dinamarca. Me marcho, y esta vez, para siempre.-anunció el sueco-.

-¿Cómo quieres marcharte, Suecia? Me perteneces. Eres parte de Dinamarca, ¡el magnífico Dinamarca!-ironizó Dennis-.

Berwald dio un golpe en la mesa y se levantó.

-Me marcho. Si alguno quiere venir, que venga. Me dará igual. Ni siquiera os consideraré conocidos, yo no soy como este maldito idiota danés.-y con un portazo, salió de la casa, acompañado por Finlandia-.

_Fin Flashback._

Ahora sabía porqué el gran danés estaba encerrado en su habitación y riendo como un borracho. Por mucho que le odiase...le dolía. Le dolía que ni siquiera Finlandia se hubiera preocupado por él. Pero...ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no era Dinamarca un bicho feliz con pelo revuelto? Esta situación no le pegaba, por muy seria que fuera. Él...él era fuerte. Lo había demostrado; todas esas veces que el noruego le había negado cualquier cosa que él quería, y el danés había vuelto a arremeter, una, y otra, y otra vez. Era extraño que con esto se hubiese rendido tan...no, tan fácilmente, no. Fácil no era la palabra. Después de siglos de luchas, _fácil_ no era una palabra adecuada. Noruega estaba debatiéndose consigo mismo cuando Dennis entró en la habitación. Sin decir nada, el danés se sentó al lado de Norge.

-Den, ¿qué...?-antes de que pudiese formular su pregunta, Dinamarca le silenció, levantando la mano-.

-Sh. No digas nada, no estoy de humor, Norge. Permanece ignorándome como tantas otras veces lo has hecho.-murmuró y se cruzó de brazos-.

-¿Ignorarte?-el semblante de la cara de Noruega cambió pese a su esfuerzo porque no lo hiciese. Él en ese momento, por mucho que le costase admitirlo, ¡quería animar al danés! No soportaba verlo así porque...Al fin y al cabo...-.

-Sí, cuando yo te decía algo tú simplemente te callabas y me ignorabas. Hazlo de nuevo. No te costará ningún esfuerzo-.

-No, yo...Ugh, lo siento, Den.-murmuró Noruega apartando la vista-.

El danés escuchó aquello conmocionado. ¿Norge había dicho "lo siento"? Sí, si sus oídos no estaban fallándole ni el delirio de anoche le estaba afectando, Norge se había disculpado. Pero...

-¿Porqué te disculpas?-le miró sin esconder su incredulidad-.

-Yo...no quería ignorarte en esos momentos...simplemente no...sabía que decir, sí, eso.-a Noruega le costaba conseguir las palabras para expresar esos fríos sentimientos que escondía bajo la coraza de no-sentimental que él era-.

-¿De veras?-Dinamarca parecía recobrar el ánimo por minutos...no, por segundos-.

-Sí.-el noruego apenas le dirigía ninguna mirada, demasiado sonrojado para hacerlo en condiciones-.

-Entonces...¿Me amas?-Norge se quedó congelado. No sabía que contestar, ¡no sabía! Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Podría ignorarle una vez más...No, con Dinamarca en ese estado, no. Se limitó a asentir sin saber ni siquiera a lo que asentía, con la cabeza demasiado revuelta en esos momentos como para decir nada.-Está bien entonces.-cuando esperó que Dinamarca se le lanzase encima, el danés simplemente sonrió. El noruego no esperaba eso. Jan esperaba que Dinamarca se tirase encima y lo llenase de besos. Pero aquella idiota (y fuera de lugar) fantasía no ocurrió-.

-¿Qué...? Maldita sea, Dennis, tú no eres así, ¡dritt*!-Noruega se levantó de golpe, sin poder esconder su ira-.

Ese no era Dennis, _su_ Dennis. Su danés era idiota, tonto e hiperactivo, ¡pero él lo quería así!

-Noruega, esa boca...-una sonrisa triste afloró en el rostro de Dinamarca. Noruega no se contentó con eso-.

-¡¿Quieres que yo también me vaya?! ¡Sonríe como tú únicamente sonríes!-dio un golpe en la misma mesa en donde el golpe de Suecia hizo retumbar toda la casa danesa-.

-¿Cómo? Noruega, ¿qué pasa ahora?-murmuró levantándose y poniéndose delante de él-.

-¡Tú no eres así! ¡No quiero que esto te afecte!-le gritó golpeándole en el pecho-.

Los sentimientos del noruego habían estado reprimidos demasiado tiempo. Nada le había molestado nunca, había sido literalmente un joven con corazón de piedra. Nada le había afectado, nunca, nunca había llorado. Nunca se había alterado. Pero ver a Dinamarca en ese estado había desatado aquel berrinche que ni de niño había tenido.

-Ya, ya está bien, Noruega.-el danés cogió al noruego de la cintura.-Seré como siempre-.

El noruego escondió la cara en el pecho del danés, aguantando llorar de rabia. Él no era así.

-¿Me lo prometes? ¿Prometes que no volverá a afectarte nada relacionado con Sve?.-murmuró agarrándose de su camisa-.

-Lo prometo, Norge. Te lo prometo.-juró, abrazándole como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

_Días después..._

-¡Norge! ¡Vamos, se hará tarde!-gritó desde el piso de abajo el danés, impaciente y con esa sonrisa tan suya colocada en su rostro-.

-Sí.-murmuró el noruego apareciendo por las escaleras. Recibió con un pequeño sonrojo la mirada de amor de Den-.

El noruego parecía intentar olvidar todo lo que le había dicho al danés aquel día de primavera. Claro, de primavera, porque ahora era verano en la península danesa. En cambio, Dinamarca parecía no querer ayudar.

Una vez que Noruega llegó hasta el danés, este lo agarró de la cintura, tal cual lo había hecho aquella vez.

-Norge, estás tan guapo~-canturreó Dinamarca-.

-Sí, sí, calla y vamos, el barco seguro que estará a punto de zarpar.-murmuró con un sonrojo en condiciones apartando al danés de él con ambas manos-.

-Ay, que prisa que tienes por ver ese trocito de hielo que divisaste el otro día.-murmuró el danés negando con la cabeza-.

Sí, Noruega había encontrado un _trocito de hielo_. Un trocito de hielo que prometía ser algo más que un simple trocito de hielo, tal como decía el danés.

-¡No es un trocito de hielo! Es una isla...una isla de hielo.-refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos-.

-Lo que digas.-el danés rió animádamente, lo que le hizo recibir un gran golpe en el estómago por parte del noruego-.

Y, entre quejas danesas y refunfuños noruegos, salieron de Dinamarca con camino a...El trocito de hielo.

Una vez en aquella llanura solitaria, Noruega se sintió como en casa. En cambio, Dinamarca estaba temblando de manera catastrófica.

-Norge, aquí hace mucho frío, es imposible que haya nadie.-se quejaba el danés frotándose los brazos-.

-Quizás tengas razón.-Noruega iba a darse por perdido cuando, en medio de la nieve, vio aparecer un pequeño pingüino-.

Quizás sería una cría de aquel pájaro extraño, pero parecía estar correteando para escapar de algo...o de alguien. Segundos después, una pequeña figurita, propia de un niño pequeño, vestido con un camisón violeta, del color de sus ojos, y con el pelo revoloteando alrededor de su cara, de color...gris, albino. El niño iba corriendo tras el pingüino, parecía que se le había escapado.

-Dennis, mira...-murmuró Noruega pokeandole el brazo-.

-¿Ah?-el danés miró hacia el pequeño albino, y este, sintiendo el par de miradas sobre él, se paró-.

El pequeño niño miró hacia Noruega y Dinamarca, con expresión confundida en el rostro-.

-Hei, lille*-saludó Noruega, yendo sin decir nada más hasta el pequeño.-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó-.

-No lo sé.-el pequeño se encogió de hombros, y el pingüino se acercó de nuevo a su dueño.- ¡Snärke!-el niño cogió en brazos a su mascota, con una pequeña y débil sonrisa en el rostro, mientras el noruego se acuclillaba a su lado-.

-Pero, ¿vives aquí?-le preguntó, aún mirándole-.

-Sí. Me llamo Einar.-murmuró, presentándose sin mirar a Noruega-.

-Yo me llamo Jan, soy Noruega.-casi hizo que Einar le mirase.-Así que, nadie ha pasado antes por aquí, ¿no es así?-el chico negó.-Está bien...desde ahora...serás Iceland-.

-¿Islandia?-murmuró, mientras el noruego asentía.-Tú...¿tú eres Mor Norge*?-se oyó una estruendosa risa por detrás de los jóvenes escandinavos, proveniente del gran Dinamarca, mientras el sonrojo se apoderaba del semblante del noruego-.

-Supongo.-murmuró encogiéndose de hombros-.

-Y...¿y él?-señaló con el pequeño dedito a Dennis-.

-Él es...Far Danmark*-.

Y con una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Noruega, y un sonrojo notable por parte de Dinamarca, estos tres nórdicos consiguieron formar una familia...por lo menos un poquito feliz y animada

* * *

*dritt: Mierda en noruego.

*Hei, lille: Hola, pequeño.

*Mor Norge: Mamá Noruega.

*Far Danmark: Papá Dinamarca.

¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? ¿Tomatazos o reviews? 8D

PD: Tengan en cuenta que es la primera vez que escribo con estos nórdicos...tengan piedad DX


End file.
